Chapter 02
Chapter 02 (entitled Bugmin Mass Generation) is the second chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on June 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. .]] Content Summary Yuto and Wanda are going to spend a lot of time searching, capturing and debugging many Bugmins which are causing their troubles at Kirakira First Street from unlocking doors that shouldn't be unlocked to wildfires during a barbeque. Plot Wanda explains how to search, capture and debug Bugmins. We then cut to Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu on the rooftop of the elementary school as Wanda shows them the Kamiwaza Pro-cards. However, when Wanda tried to summon Turbomin, nothing happened as if the Kamiwaza Power-Shot won't work when it's used by anyone else other than Yuto. Wanda then explains Yuto how to hold the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Bug 01: Yuto and Wanda are at the boys' toilet rooms for a toilet break. However, the toilet doors mysteriously unlock themselves, causing the other boys to laugh at Yuto and Wanda. Wanda believes this could be the work of a Bugmin. He took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Kagimin is revealed. Bug-Kagimin tried to get away but Yuto summons Tonkmin. Bug-Kagimin was trapped in a cage built by Tonkmin and is then captured and debugged by Yuto whose trousers suddenly fell down, giving Wanda the shock. Bug 02: Yuto and Wanda are outside in the playground at Kirakira Amusement Park. Yuto was taking a rest on a bench while Wanda tries to ride on a rocking train. Suddenly, the rocking train Wanda was riding on went out of control. Wanda then used his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Railmin was revealed. Kidnapping Wanda, Bug-Railmin tore the rocking train off its spring and placed it on the rails. Then, the rails suddenly turned into a unstopable roller-coaster ride. Yuto was surprised. He then summons Zuzumin. Just then, Zuzumin walked up to the rails, turned around and released his dropling from his below. Yuto and Bug-Railmin were shocked. Bug-Railmin brings the railway roller-coaster to a halt and is then captured and debugged by Yuto. Bug 03: With his Kamiwaza Searcher, Wanda encountered 5 Bugmins: Bug-Dorirumin, Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Jaguchimin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin. The 5 Bugmins then attacked Wanda but Yuto summons Gauzemin. Gauzemin then ties up the Bugmins in her bandages, giving Yuto the chance to capture and debug them. All of a sudden, Yuto begins to ignore Wanda. Upset, Wanda ran away from Yuto and went outside. Wanda starts thinking about memories of his father and the freezing of the Wonder-Star but got over them and decided to use his Kamiwaza Searcher. Bug-Chakkamin was revealed. Wanda tries to grab Bug-Chakkamin with a net but when he caught him, Bug-Chakkamin burns both the net and Wanda and then got away. Meanwhile, Yuto was out in the fields, having a barbeque with Mirai and Shuu along with Shuu's parents Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi. Yuto summons Turbomin in order to help him collect wood for the barbeque fire. Yuto and then came back with a bag full of twigs. As Mr. Tateishi tries to light up the barbeque, the flame on the matchstick died. Then, when he tried to light to the barbeque again, the flame grew all of a sudden. Shuu, his parents and Mirai were trapped in a massive wildfire and Yuto couldn't find the Bugmin who caused it. Yuto wishes Wanda was with him. Suddenly, a red search-light appears and Bug-Chakkamin was found. Yuto notices someone. It was Wanda all along. Yuto then summons both Freezemin and Jaguchimin. The 2 Promins then trapped Bug-Chakkamin in the ice. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin and the wildfire was gone. Yuto, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu and Shuu's parents are enjoying their time having a nice barbeque after the wildfire disappears to thin air. Yuto decides not to ignore Wanda anymore. Yuto then takes Wanda for a walk and that drove Wanda mad. As Wanda gave Yuto the rightful telling off again, 3 mysterious figures were spying on them... But that's another story. Trivia Events * Wanda can no longer use Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. * Yuto has captured and debbuged many Bugmins from Bug-Kagimin to Bug-Eishamin. * Yuto ignores Wanda and goes out in the fields for a barbeque with Mirai, Shuu and Shuu's parents. * Yuto reunites with Wanda and rescues Mirai, Shuu and Shuu's parent from the wildfire by capturing and debugging Bug-Chakkamin. Background * Yuto has already captured and debugged Bug-Tonkmin, Bug-Zuzumin and Bug-Gauzemin prior to this chapter. * Souma makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. * The silhouettes of Terara, Megaga and Gigaga appear at the end of of this chapter. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Zuzumin's droplings (only one) * The Wonder-King (flashback) * Terara (silhouette) * Megaga (silhouette) * Gigaga (silhouette) Promins * Turbomin (Bug-Turbomin in fantasy) * Tonkmin * Gauzemin * Zuzumin * Kagimin (Bug-Kagimin, debugged) * Railmin (Bug-Railmin, debugged) * Dorirumin (Bug-Dorirumin, debugged) * Denkyumin (Bug-Denkyumin, debugged) * Jaguchimin (Bug-Jaguchimin, debugged) * Freezemin (Bug-Freezemin, debugged) * Eishamin (Bug-Eishamin, debugged) * Chakkamin (Bug-Chakkamin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Kagimin * Railmin * Dorirumin * Denkyumin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin * Eishamin * Chakkamin Promins summoned * Tonkmin * Zuzumin * Gauzemin * Eishamin * Turbomin * Freezemin * Jaguchimin Gallery Links Category:Chapters